Love What it does to a person
by SupJazz
Summary: green forgets his and Blue's anniversary, whoa how? Find out how it all turns out by reading and supporting this story.
1. How'd I Forget

**_Notes: Hey guy Valentines day just happened where I live and well here is a little lovey dovey story. Maybe a lot lovey dovey just see what I mean, oh wait I don't own pokémon and happy Valentines every one. _**

**_Love... What it does to a person_**

Green woke up as he normally did slowly but surely he got up, ran his finger through his hair, muttering undefinable words, and went for some mint coffee. Every morning was pretty much the same, almost cloned over and over again. Still having his vacant stare he grabbed his camo green robe and walked down the stairs. Of course still a little drowsy he reached for the railing more slumping down the stairs then walking. And he'd always look at the 'memory lane' of pictures in the hallway. But at the end of the steps there was that one picture, that had Bill and Daisy together at some fancy ball. Green loathed that picture and well would burn it if he could. However if he did Daisy would try to tear his head off and Blue would say a comment like 'You say Silver is an annoying little brother.' He never understood Blue well know he knows her a little better being her boyfriend and all.

Green shook his head going towards the coffeemaker, the thing that wakes him up in the morning and not in the annoying way. The coffeemaker was next to the kitchen window in which Pidgey would make noise sometimes irritating sometimes nice. Much like a drone Combee acting on instinct he grabbed the mint creamer and hit the start button. As it started up it made a low humming sound but Green never noticed, for he needed his morning coffee. Leaning on the counter waiting for his lovely elixir he lifted his arm and sniffed himself realizing he needed a shower, agonizingly bad.

So he walked toward the steps once again slumping on the stairs this time going upward. until his 'superior' instincts kicked in, 'stop slouching you're an Oak.' With that thought he stood straight and walked for the bathroom; two doors down from the guest room, the one a certain pesky girl was sleeping in and rather soundly. She would normally snore though she'd never admit it. So he decided to tip-toe past her room. When he finally reached the bathroom he saw the door cracked he paused and put his ear to the door not hearing anything but dripping water. He shrugged and opened the door and dropped his robe. The nuzzle turned and squeaked, expected from an old home such as this one. Green preferred cold showers they helped him get up and get goin' 'not that he needed it.'

The water always seemed to take longer to get cold than it should, but Green always assumed the universe was just getting some sick twisted vendetta or some kind of voodoo. He stuck his hand to feel the water 'perfect' so he dropped his green plaid boxers, stepped into the shower, and closed the curtains.

Letting his hair be the first thing to be clean he dipped his head on an angle and grabbed for Blue's Furfrou hair shampoo. He would never let anyone find out but to be honest it was probably the best thing to ever happen to his hair. After the stuff was foaming in his dark brown hair he scrubbed his scalp to the point were he actually felt pain. Usually he would be up by now but something seemed to get him distracted and what ever it was it had to involve Blue in some way. Ever since their adventures had ended 'not that all the dex holders don't have interesting lives' thing are a bit more calm and even space-headed Red is a bit more focused. Green then reached for his Oak tree soap. 'Yes Prof. Oak even had bath soap' he scrubbed anyplace that felt dirty _(Blank spaces are for censoring this is love not uh, um, that time yet).

After having himself feel clean and well smell pretty good he turned the nuzzle and stepped outside the shower. As he did his 'superior' instincts kicked in allowing him to smell his coffee from the bathroom. Oh Green was getting antsy 'not antsy impatient' waiting for his coffee so he grabbed the D.O. and rubbed it on. He snatched his robe, hastily put it on, and rushed the door open. Only to be stopped by a brunette that always found awkward ways to pop up.

She looked genuinely pleased to see her green eyed boy 'man.' Blue tilted her head and smiled like a chipmunk with nuts, which was what Green was thinking she was nuts. With a sweet tone "Hey sweetie I went to make you break feast and when I saw you made coffee I just wanted to check on you." Green just about tipped over at the comment and gave Blue a what-the-heck look. "B-blue why are you up? Sweetie." Blue laughed like he was her favorite comedian. Which by the way was Dia and Pearl. Her happy face quickly turned to concern when Green's bewildered state did not go away. "Green are you ok it's Valentines Day." Greens mind went off in a bang 'ohboyI'msoscrewedcalmdowndosomethinglogicalandquick.' Green did his best to make a fake light bulb moment "Oh yah sorry honey brain fart. I forgot it was Valentines Day and our anniversary." After the last words he almost started to think about funeral plans but stopped and kept on repeating 'Oak name at stake you've never failed something life threatening so I shouldn't fail. I've with the help off friends saved the world like five times. Just need friends.' Green jumped for joy and hugged Blue.

"Bye honey got plans for our anniversary gotta go know. After I get dressed and have my coffee." And with that he was off drastically breaking any record for getting dressed the fastest and drinking coffee. Feeling too much like Red he needed to get his head straight. He rummaged through his desk until he found the thing that might actually save him, his pokégear. Accidently speaking out loud "Ok plans they never fail Blue loves that nice café on baker street doesn't need any reservations good. Need a fancy coat that isn't stained I'm gonna pull a favor on Gold, blackmail like Blue." He would have shuddered had she not been his girlfriend. "Flowers and cards Yellow knows people at flower shops heck her house was one. Cards Ruby not only had a knack for sewing but craftsmanship of decorative arts to." Smirking like a good plan just came together Blue popped in "Hi Greenie who you talkin' to. And I have brunch for you." Green grinned toward his lover and only had two words 'love and struck.' Green shook his head and in a genuine way said "Sorry baby doll, ugh, but treat your sefl got plans to fill bye."

_**Notes: Guys that's not all for the next week max I'll finish this story and if it goes well I'll write it in Blue's point of view. And that's not all if my next story hits the nail on the head the next project I tackle is the Tease revised. Bye, and the next story I'm writing is one of those scraps I told you about ;). P.S. Green is a little OOC but one it's valentines Day and Blue is his girlfriend getting cocky about perfect last minute plans is a Green move. **_


	2. Ended(nope)

_**Notes: Guys sorry I get very defensive (stubborn) I admit Green totally was OOC, just was starting a 'sketch' and I was writing as Red, I hope he's a bit more Green. Gosh how do other writers write in like what seems a million characters. Sorry off task read, enjoy, review, and pokémon isn't mine. **_

**_Love... What it does to a person_**

The End (For now)

**_Notes:Sorry but this is story is being derailed right now so please don't hate me. I will instead post two new projects and hope those go well. But this story is not dead when I'm bored I will finish this story_**


End file.
